In conventional surge arresters, two or more varistor blocks forming the discharge current path of the surge arrester are arranged one behind the other and are clamped between two end fittings. Such surge arresters are used in power transmission systems having differing voltage levels. An insulating material housing is arranged between the end fittings so that it surrounds the varistor blocks on the casing side of the casing. Nonconductive fibers are wound around the varistor blocks. Internal faults with such varistor blocks can lead to arcs being formed. In order to allow the hot gases produced by the striking of the arc to emerge from within the surge arrester, openings are provided between the nonconductive fibers. Furthermore, the nonconductive fibers hold the varistor blocks mechanically together so that the fragments formed when the varistor blocks burst in the event of a fault are held together (EP 0 335 480 A2).